The Worst Day Ever
by SickMuse96
Summary: Amy is having the worst day of her life. When she meets a certain somebody at the park, will he be able to cheer her up or make her day even worse? For Challenge 4: Cry Me A River of Another Lovely Contest.


**This is for Another Artist's Another Lovely Contest. Just for fun:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or any of the mentioned songs, etc...**

**

* * *

Challenge #4 Cry Me A River**

**INFO:** I've no idea what happens, that's your job. But a character, either Amy or Ian, must be crying and the other has to cheer the other up.

**NEEDED: **

- A park scenery with kids playing on the playground.

- Tears. They can't be just sniffling and sad, but there has to be tears.

- An iPod full of both happy and sad songs, and one of both must be listed.

- A fruit. Doesn't matter what kind, but a fruit must be said somewhere in the story.

**NO-NOs:**

- No immediate cheer-ups. For example, after one sappy line, the other can't be happy! Be realistic please!

- The person crying can't be crying over a break-up.

- No texting or phone calls.

- No strangers… so no characters not listed in the series.

* * *

Amy Cahill logged into her email account. Five reviews for her story, _The 39 Clues: A Memoir_! It was a year after the Hunt. The Kabras had won. Whatever. The Kabras were a tad nicer now. (Before they were probably 120% evil, now they were only about 119.9999999% evil.) They were still mean and bratty but at least they weren't trying to kill anyone anymore. They probably decided that if they murdered everyone, they wouldn't have anyone to brag to. Dan went to Japan with Saladin, to attend the Ninja Academy. He was having a blast! Anyway, that doesn't matter. Back to the story, Amy had written a memoir of her experience to pass time. Just recording the Hunt, basically. Her life was so boring, that she was writing to relive the Hunt. She posted it on her own website where she could update new chapters and blog. An e-book. She was so excited. She got five reviews! She quickly opened the first one.

_Ninja Lord says:_

_AMY! Don't call me dweeb. OR ELSE I WILL USE MY NINJA POWERS ON YOU! SAYANORA FROM NINJA SCHOOL! P.S. YOU SUCK! NERD! P.P.S. SALADIN AGREES WITH ME. P.P.P.S JONAH ALSO AGREES WITH ME!_

Amy shrugged. It was just Dan. She was sure the other reviews would be better. So she opened the next one.

_Natalie Kabra says:_

_Ugh. Why did I bother reading this? You made me look like a spoiled brat! I may be rich, beautiful, rich and smart (did I mention rich?) but most of all I am modest about all my stuff and I AM NOT A BRAT! Seriously. Amy, I'm afraid I have to agree with Daniel (ugh), THIS SUCKED!_

Ouch. That hurt. Oh well. It was just Natalie. She was a spoiled brat. So far, two out of two of the reviews were flames. Eeeek. _Ok. The next one will be good._ Amy thought to herself. She opened the next one.

_The Wiz says:_

_Don't call my main man a dweeb, yo! Yo the dweeb. Don't eva try to talk gangsta like me. You didn't even get my Wiz-glish right. What kind of person are you, yo? All da Wizard knows is dat that story was worse than a thieving Lucian. (No offence, Natalie and Ian.) _(A/N Sorry for my horrible gangsta talk)

Wow. Jonah flamed too? _Was it that bad?_ Amy thought to herself. _What is Wiz-glish?_ On to the next review.

_Saladin says:_

_Mrrrp… _(Translation: I eat other things than red snapper! Stop making me look picky!)

Okay… Even Saladin didn't like it and he's a cat. She opened the next review.

_The Hammer says:_

_Amy, you made my family and I look so stupid. I can't believe you! I thought we were friends. Just because we were tricked, by Ivan, that a clue was hidden in our basement does NOT mean we are 'dolts' (whatever that means). Hey! Dolt rhymes with Holt! HAHAHAHA! But seriously, Amy. NEVER MAKE A HOLT SOUND LIKE A DOLT! (Hahaha! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!) When you mess with one Holt, you mess with all of us... Madison, Dad and Arnold are even angrier than I am, just letting you know. HAMILTON OUT!_

This family could NOT handle the truth. Gosh. Hamilton just made himself sound 10 times stupider than he really is. "_Wait. Did he just flame me?"_ thought Amy. She thought hard and deep for about ten seconds when she came to a conclusion. _"Oh my gosh! He did!"_ First her brother flamed, then her second arch-nemesis flamed (and just agreed with her (Natalie's) worst enemy (Dan)), then her brother's new best friend flamed, then her beloved grandmother's pet flamed and now her best friend! Could things get any worse? Five reviews, five flames. This made Amy feel bad so she began to cry.

* * *

To make herself feel better, Amy decided to go to the park. She went to the ice cream vendor and bought a large strawberry ice cream cone. No better way to make yourself feel better than with ice cream. Amy started walking away from the ice cream cart and saw little kids playing. She became green with envy. _'Look at them,'_ she thought. _'They don't have a care in the world.' _As she paused, a certain stark raving mad pit bull crashed into Amy, causing her to spill the ice cream on herself.

"Oh no!" Amy cried. "This was my favourite hoodie! And it cost me a hundred dollars and now it's ruined!"

Amy started cursing and crying. She fell to the ground with her head in her hands. Little did she know that the dog started barking and growling at her. "Hey you!" shouted a familiar voice. "Why did you crash into Arnold?"

"I did not!" Amy screamed. "That crazy dog ran into me!" Then Amy looked up. There was a girl, about Dan's age, wearing a purple jumpsuit. "_Madison_. _Uh oh. She's gonna pulverize me!" _Amy thought to herself. _"Please don't let her recognize me. Please, please, please…"_

"Don't call my angel an 'it'. Arnold is a he. Not an it. A HE!" Madison roared. Then she turned to Arnold, "Don't worry baby. The mean lady will get it!" Madison made a fist and punched Amy in the face. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE HOLTS! MESS WITH ONE OF US, YOU MESS WITH ALL OF US, LADY! By the way, you look just like one of my cousins except uglier… WHATEVER! MADISON AND ARNOLD OUT!" Madison turned around and started jogging.

Amy felt her eye. It felt huge. "_Ow… That really hurt! That really, really hurt!"_ she thought. _"It's a good thing Madison is so stupid that she didn't recognize me or she would have pounded me even more for writing that memoir."_ The pain began to increase. It was so bad that she began to cry again.

* * *

After she stopped crying, Amy walked around a bit more and then sat on a bench to bawl her eyes out again. Things could not get any worse. Or so she thought, until she saw Ian Kabra.

"Hello, love. What a lovely coincidence!" he said. Then, he looked at her hoodie. "Oh my! What happened to you?"

Amy looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was pretty sure she had a black eye. She didn't answer him.

"Whoa! Amy! You look horrible!" She was truly hideous at the moment. She looked a little like a monster. Her hair was messed up (why on Earth would there be a lollipop in her hair?), her hoodie was disgusting (strawberry ice cream. Really?), she had a black eye (huh?) and her green eyes looked red (whoa...).

"Thanks for the support Ian," she said sarcastically and then burst into more tears.

Ian didn't know how to comfort her. "Um… There, there?" He rubbed her back hesitantly.

"Just stop, okay Ian? Look, I appreciate your 'support' but you just don't understand."

"What do you mean I don't understand!" Amy gave him an 'Are you serious?' look. He paused a moment to think "Oh…. I'm mister Perfect. I don't have bad days. I get it."

"Exactly so just leave me alone! I'm having a bad day." She got up and left the bench.

"Hey, I'm sorry! Tell me what happened!" He actually didn't really want to hear what happened.

"You want to know what happened? Do you really?" She was all up in his face now.

"Um, yes?" he said weakly.

"Well, let me tell you." She gestured him to lean in, as if they were best friends telling each other secrets. Ian leaned in. Amy didn't speak for about 15 seconds. Ian was getting a little impatient.

"Tell me," he pleaded.

"Ok. IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. Then, she kicked him and ran away.

"Owwwwww… Ok. That hurt," he said to himself. His head was throbbing from her scream and his shin hurt like heck. "_Maybe you should stop trying to comfort her. You don't understand her,"_ said the mini weak Ian on his left shoulder. Ian looked to his left. _"No! Don't give up on her! You're THE MAN!" _said the mini conceited Ian on the right. "You're right mini me! I am THE MAN!" Ian exclaimed happily. A bunch of people turned around to look at him. "I'M NOT CRAZY!" he screamed at them. In fear, the crowd turned away.

* * *

Ian tracked Amy down using his super advanced Lucian tracking gear.

"I'm back!" Ian said happily.

"Ugh. Good for you. What do you want? A gold medal?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"No. Listen. Amy, I know that I can be a jerk **occasionally**," Ian said.

"Occasionally?" Amy raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah. I'm usually a very kind and modest person but like everyone on this planet, I make mistakes."

"Uh huh…"

"Whatever, love. Stop cutting me off. Anyway, I genuinely like you and want to be your friend. You can tell me anything."

Amy decided to tell him. "Fine. First of all, I was flamed for my memoir. Flamed by my friends and family."

"You mean that sucky e-book on your website?" Ian saw more tears forming in Amy's eyes and then realized what he had said. "Did you know that it's opposite day?" Ian said sheepishly.

"Nice save. Anyway, yes it was that 'sucky e-book'."

"Hey! I said I really liked it!"

"Right…. Anyway, just read the comments. I don't have my computer right now."

"Okay. I'll check it out later."

"ANYWAY, I decided to take a walk to feel better. As you can see, it didn't turn out that great. Arnold, the Holts pit bull, made me spill my ice cream all over myself, Madison beat me up and then, you came along."

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Not funny." Amy rolled her eyes and hung her head low, tears forming.

Ian thought of an amazing idea. He would cheer her up with a song. Unfortunately, he didn't have his iPod because he accidentally took his dad's. He scrolled through her songs but the only singer he recognized was Elton John. He put an earplug in her ear and pressed the play button.

Elton John's distinct voice suddenly filled Amy's left ear with the song _Sorry Seems to Be The Hardest Word_. _"This is the saddest song ever," thought Amy. _Then she began listening intently to the lyrics of the song. She began to cry again. _"Ian still hasn't apologized for trapping us in a cave!"_

"Whoa! Amy! Did I do something wrong?" Ian asked.

"YES! This song made me realize that YOU still haven't apologized for South Korea."

"I'm so sorry."

"Save your breath, **love**. Sorry doesn't fix anything." And with that, Amy ran back home, leaving Ian all alone.

* * *

Amy went back home and sat in the kitchen. She turned on the radio, which was playing _Tubthumping_ by Chumbawamba. _"Ugh," _Amy thought. _"Music. Janus. Jonah Wizard. FLAMED!" _She burst into tears again and turned off the radio.

After what seemed like an eternity of crying (more like 10 minutes), Amy got up and realized she was famished. _"Must eat," _she thought. She went to the fridge and found strawberries and cream. _"So British," _Amy thought. _"British. Kabra. AAAAH!"_ Again, she burst into tears and put away the strawberries and cream. This was officially the worst day ever.

After, literally, crying a river, Amy decided it was time to blog about how bad her day was. Before she did that, she decided to check for any more reviews. _One new review for: The 39 Clues: A Memoir. "Whatever,"_ Amy thought, as she opened this review. _"If I can't even eat strawberries with cream, this day can't get any worse."_

_Ian Kabra says:_

_Amy, I am terribly sorry for what I did in South Korea. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I hope you can forgive me. I thought your memoir was extremely well written. Everyone was in character. I never noticed that I was (or am?) such a conceited jerk. I am proud that I can truthfully say that I really like you and want to be your friend- even if you don't want to be mine. Honestly, I am sorry for the awful day you had. I'm sure things will get better. Here's something to cheer you up. I found it on an app on my iPhone:_

_Life is like a movie:_

_If you are sad- DRAMA (Like today__)_

_If you are afraid- SUSPENSE_

_If you are angry- ACTION (When you kicked me today, that really was action!)_

_When you look at the mirror- HORROR! (Honestly, love. Look in the mirror. You are quite scary__)_

_Now you're smiling- THAT'S COMEDY_

_So Amy, are you happy now?_

_Love always,_

_Ian Kabra_

As Amy read this, she decided that maybe it was time to meet Ian Kabra in proper lighting. Maybe Ian wasn't a bad guy after all. Maybe she could forgive him. And for the first time today, Amy smiled.

Little did Amy know that a certain teenager was watching her, with his Lucian spy binoculars, look at herself in the mirror, scream, laugh and then smile. And for the first time in months, Ian felt truly happy. He looked back at the smiling girl and then, for the first time in his life, he truly smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for all grammatical errors. Next week is the Glee Season 1 Finale! I am soooooo mad at Jesse. And Rachel's mom. How could she let her club egg her daughter? New Directions better win the Regionals. I loved it when they were singing 'Loser' and 'Give Up the Funk'. It was awesome. My favourite part was when Jesse was just like "I'm so depressed." HAHAHA! Has anyone read the ninth 39 Clues book yet? IT WAS AMAZING! My favourite of the series!**


End file.
